jojofandomcom-20200222-history
DU Episode 19
その2 |ja_romaji = "Shigechī" no Hāvesuto Sono 2 |runtime = 24:00 |writer = Kazuyuki FudeyasuSTORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 ダイヤモンドは砕けない』公式サイト |storyboard = Shinpei Nagai |epidirector = Masami Hata Min Sun Kim |epicoop = |anidirector =Bang Won Lee Boo-Kyoung Kim Jeong Hee Yang Sung-Chol Ryu |anicoop = Shunichi Ishimoto |assistani = |exedirector = |assistexe |action = Kenta Mimuro |assistaction = |mechanical = |key ='DR. movie' :Jung-hye Yoon Hye-jung Cho Moon-soo Kim Sang-yeob Kim Te-sik Kang Jin-woo Woo Seong-won Yang |2ndkey ='DR. movie' :Seok-yeong Kim Byung-seok Lee Su-gyeong Lim Sang-mi Jang Hyeong-jun Jeon |3dcg = |eyecatch = Terumi Nishii |eyecatch2 = Crazy Diamond |chapters = 338-341 |airdate = August 5, 2016 |endate = January 19, 2019 |opening = chase |ending = I Want You |previous = Shigechi's Harvest, Part 1 |next = Yukako Yamagishi Dreams of Cinderella }} その2|"Shigechī" no Hāvesuto Sono 2}} is the nineteenth episode of Diamond is Unbreakable and the ninety-third episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers Chapter 338 through Chapter 341 of the manga. Summary At Budogaoka Bank, Josuke, Okuyasu, and Shigechi eagerly listen to a confirming the validity of the lottery-winning ticket. The employee presents a promissory note for 5,000,000 yen, yet he senses that something is afoul, and unwilling to give the money to the trio, asks them where they bought the ticket, which takes them by surprise. Josuke is forced to construct more and more lies whose discrepancies are noted by the employee. The bank employee reveals that the original buyer wrote his name and number at the back of the ticket, which Josuke, Okuyasu, and Shigechi forgot to check: "Ichiro Morishita", "1774-4281". The employee proceeds to call Morishita in order to confirm the fraud, but Josuke uses Crazy Diamond to change the name and number to "Ichiro Kinoshita", "1771-1281"; thus the original buyer's identity cannot be confirmed, and the employee is forced to give the promissory note to the trio. Outside, Shigechi claims that he is entitled to all of the money and "compensates" Josuke and Okuyasu with a mere 20,000 yen. Furious, Okuyasu punches Shigechi, insults him, and takes back the note. However Harvest appears near Okuyasu's ear and steals the note again, then Shigechi runs away, pursued by Josuke and Okuyasu. The pursuit reveals itself difficult as Shigechi uses Harvest as treads to climb a building. Using their Stands to throw and catch each other, Josuke and Okuyasu manage to reach the roof as Shigechi crosses a gap between the building and a neighboring one on two pipes. Harvest breaks down the pipes as Josuke and Okuyasu cross, but Crazy Diamond manages to repair them, allowing the two to corner Shigechi. Yet, a sneak attack manages to make both collapse as Harvest had injected alcohol directly into their bloodstream. Unable to stand, Josuke and Okuyasu are ganged on by Harvest, forcing Okuyasu to apologize and offer money so that Shigechi lets them be, secretly planning to attack Shigechi when his guard is down. However, Shigechi manages to see through the ruse. Unfortunately for him, he's too late to realize that he's in The Hand's range. It cuts through space and teleports the note to them; Josuke then immediately tears the note into small pieces and throws them away. Shocked at the thought of losing 5,000,000 yen, Shigechi foolishly sends away Harvest, allowing Okuyasu to knock him down. Josuke then reminds Shigechi that everyone contributed to winning the money, thus everyone gets a third of the prize. Shigechi then repents over his greed. Three days later, the trio receives the 5,000,000 yen, but Shigechi starts another argument by claiming a bigger share. He is however quickly shut down by Josuke and Okuyasu's protests. Appearances |Av5=NoPicAv.png|Name5=Minor Characters#Ichiro Morishita|SName5=Ichiro Morishita|Status5= }} Manga/Anime Differences . * Added a scene with a cat licking itself and being surprised when it sees Shigechi floating away (being carried by Harvest). }} Commentary Trivia * This is the first episode in the series to feature the Narrator actually saying "To Be Continued". References Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes